


Miracle Child

by orphan_account



Series: false sense of hope (captives come home) [14]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Birth, Gen, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy, This one's Not So Bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: By the time Sidon gets Zelda to the Domain, Link and Teba are already there. Zelda breaks into a run when she sees Link. Sidon tries to warn her to be careful, as the floors can be slick, but before he can she and Link are embracing.





	Miracle Child

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Square: Betrayal  
Title from Miracle Child from Joseph: King of Dreams

By the time Sidon gets Zelda to the Domain, Link and Teba are already there. Zelda breaks into a run when she sees Link. Sidon tries to warn her to be careful, as the floors can be slick, but before he can she and Link are embracing. Zelda’s momentum spins them a bit before the two sink to their knees, crying and clinging onto each other. Both of their hands are flying so fast in conversation that not even Sidon can keep up - something about ‘safe’ and ‘freedom’ and ‘baby’.

Sidon approaches them slowly. “Link, my love-”

Link’s hands freeze and his eyes widen. He clings onto Zelda’s sleeves, tries to move them back away from the Zora. Sidon stops and looks on at them in horror as he realizes why.

He may have saved them, but he’s the reason Link got hurt the last time. He betrayed whatever trust Link may still have had in him.

~~~

The coming days are spent negotiating where the Hylians will stay for the next several weeks until the birth. The Domain is determined to be too obvious, and the other three regions to be of too severe weather conditions. Link and Zelda are quiet the whole time, simply signing to each other. Sidon watches them intensely as the others debate villages throughout the kingdom. Zelda’s brows furrow, and her hands speed up, Link following suit. An argument, then.

After several minutes of this, Zelda huffs and crosses her arms, slumping in her seat. Link clears his throat. The room falls silent, allowing Link’s raspy voice to ring through. “I ha-have a house... in Haten-no Village. F-from before, I guess.” He hacks out a cough and rubs his throat before looking at Zelda and signing something.

“He doesn’t think anyone quite knows he lives there except for those who helped restore the building. It could be a safe place until the child is born,” she explains, determined. “It’s a Hylian settlement, not far from Kakariko Village, a Sheikah settlement. We may be safer around our own people. G-” She pauses, as though saying his name will summon him. “ _ He _ might not think to look in these places, but if we’re in one of your regions, he could take innocent lives looking for us.”

Sidon wants to protest, wants to argue that they would be safer in a community with warriors, but he doesn’t want to break their trust further.

~~~

Hateno Village is comfortable enough for the time they need to be there. Correspondence from Sidon says that Ganon has already sent soldiers to search the Domain and Gerudo Town to no avail, but no lives have been lost.

Zelda is nearing the end of her pregnancy when she and Link decide it’s time to move. Link has friends in Kakariko, friends who will keep them hidden during the birth and subsequent weeks until they’re able to move again.

Impa is shocked when she finds the two Hylians at her door, let alone with Zelda in her condition. She call in a village woman she trusts to examine Zelda and to be her midwife when the time comes.

Kakariko is quaint, Zelda thinks, and she hasn’t been around Sheikah people since before she tried to seal  _ him _ away. The children of the village are enamoured with these new strangers. They ask Zelda all sorts of questions about her belly, about when the baby will come, about the man they recognize but has been gone for a long time.

In turn, she learns that Link is very good with the children. He runs and plays with them (without straying too far from Zelda), he helps one little girl cook dinner for her sister, he helps with any little ones being a nuisance to their parents. It puts a smile on her face, knowing he’s going to be a good father to their child when it comes.

~~~

Sidon hasn’t heard back from Link and Zelda for weeks. He doesn’t know if they’re alive, where they are, if Ganon has gotten them back or not. He’s hurt, extremely. All he’s done to protect them, and they won’t respond to his correspondence.

~~~

It comes sooner than they quite expect. Something wet gushes around Zelda’s legs as they’re eating dinner. She grasps onto Link’s arm with crushing strength. “It’s time,” she says through gritted teeth.

Impa sends Paya out for their midwife as Link helps Zelda up to their room. Of all the things Link has experienced in the last couple years since he woke up, all the fights he’s been in and pain and abuse he’s suffered, the pain Zelda looks to be in is worse than all of it. She screams loud enough to gather some of the more curious villagers (children, mostly) to their door.

It takes a few hours of Zelda screaming and Link wincing as she squeezes his hand before the midwife is demanding warm water and blankets. Link scrambles for them, unprepared for the screaming infant placed in his arms.

His daughter.

No.

Their daughter.


End file.
